


Art for Lover be Good to Me

by keepthekettleon



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Companion Piece, Cover Art, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29918364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepthekettleon/pseuds/keepthekettleon
Summary: Nicky is a PhD student coming off a string of bad dates. After his most recent one, he finds himself in a hotel bar, when he meets a handsome stranger who invites him up to his room. It's not until the next morning that Nicky realizes there's been a misunderstanding. A misunderstanding that he should definitely clear up, except if he doesn't, he's guaranteed to see the man again.A playlist
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Kudos: 23
Collections: The Old Guard Big Bang





	Art for Lover be Good to Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ourdarkspirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lover be good to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889537) by [ourdarkspirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits). 
  * Inspired by [lover be good to me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889537) by [ourdarkspirits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdarkspirits/pseuds/ourdarkspirits). 



##  [A Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/1E6kl1RBi7lvJgoa81685r?si=4tcgrmU8TKKyQACCn4PN-g)

* * *

###  _ Long Shot - Kelly Clarkson _

Nicky nods and stands up with Joe and follows him to the elevator. A blessedly empty elevator. Except now that they’re alone, Nicky suddenly can’t decide what to do with himself. He desperately wants to kiss Joe but maybe he’s supposed to wait until they reach the hotel room. He has no experience with this kind of thing, no framework he can use. He makes up his mind when he realizes Joe has selected the top floor and he knows doesn’t want to wait that long.

* * *

###  _WILD - Troye Sivan_

If he’s being honest, he shouldn’t have come here at all, or he should tell Joe that he needs to clear the air before they do anything else. Except he wants this. He wants to feel Joe’s body pressed against his, wants to feel Joe inside him. He can sort the rest of this out later. So he nods, and stands up to leave with Joe.

* * *

###  _Awake - Secondhand Serenade_

“Go back to sleep,” Joe tells him. “I scheduled a wake-up call if you need it.”

His voice is so soft and Nicky frowns. He really should get up. He should leave. But Joe sits down on the bed next to him and rests a hand on his shoulder.

“You don’t need to leave yet,” Joe reassures him, his voice still unbearably gentle, which just makes everything so much more confusing.

* * *

###  _Wicked Game - Chris Isaak_

He doesn’t reply, and he feels kind of bad about that. He should. She’s the only one he’s told about Joe, and she has actually supported him. But they both know the answer. He knows he should say no. But he can’t pretend like the sex isn’t phenomenal. He can’t pretend that he isn’t wildly attracted to Joe. He wishes he could. He almost wishes he hadn’t told Nile about Joe in the first place, but it’s too late for that.

* * *

###  _Stars - Axel Flóvent_

“I’m sorry, I should have introduced myself to you, too,” Joe says, his face still so open and warm. Nicky wonders what he ever did to deserve this. “Yusuf. Some people call me Joe.”

“Nicky,” is all that he manages in reply and then Joe’s hand is wrapped around his and the feel of Joe’s skin on his is all he can focus on.

* * *

###  _Simply the Best - Noah Reid_

Nicky’s brain feels like it is going a hundred miles per hour. And then he clarifies. “Okay, you should kiss me.”

He’s holding his breath as Joe leans in and presses his lips to Nicky’s. A shiver runs down Nicky’s body and he finds himself relaxing into Joe. It’s different than before. Joe’s lips are soft against his, teasing. He presses closer, longing for more. More of Joe’s lips, more of his body pressed against his. They break the kiss much too soon. 

Joe lets out a soft chuckle. It sounds like relief. “Good night, Nicky.”

* * *

###  _Share Your Address - Ben Platt_

“Hey,” a voice calls out, pulling him from his thoughts and Nicky smiles.

“Hey,” he says, turning to the source of that voice and his heart swells at the sight of Joe, there in the hallway.

“You ready?” Joe is grinning at him, and Nicky loves that grin. 

“I think so,” he answers.

“You’ll do great,” Joe says, pressing a soft kiss to Nicky’s lips.

* * *


End file.
